Ollivander's Paladin Wands
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Mr. Ollivander gives special wands to the Paladins when they stumble upon his store. Sequel to "Sorting the Paladins."
1. Jim and Adria

**A/N:** In addition to being the next section of this _Harry Potter/The Quest_ crossover, this and the next five chapters are also part three in my "Famous Ravenclaws Through the Ages" series.

* * *

 ** _Ollivander's: Jim and Adria_**

"Let's go in by pairs," suggested Jim. "I'll go first."

"You always go first, Jim!" Adria exclaimed.

"Well, I am the authority on Harry Potter here, aren't I?" Jim replied.

"Oh, all right," said Adria, "But I'm second, okay?"

"Suit yourself," said Jim. They both walked into the wand shop.

Behind the counter was the familiar old man, Garrick Ollivander himself. He greeted them, "I was hoping to meet you good folks someday."

"Thank you, Ollivander," said Jim politely.

"Are you actually going to let us each have a wand?" asked Adria, "I mean, after all, we're all older than eleven, and we're not real wizards or witches."

"I am making an exception in your case," explained Ollivander, "You all have a special destiny, and you are to be individualized by your magic houses and your wands."

"May I go first, Mr. Ollivander?" inquired Jim.

"Of course, young man," Ollivander said in a friendly tone. "Let us see which wand has awaited you all these years, shall we?" He went over to his shelves and pulled out a wand.

"Here, give this one a wave," he offered, "It's elm wood, dragon heartstring, 12 ¼ inches, and rigid."

Jim waved it, and a small lamp in the back room of the shop blew up. Fortunately, no fire was ignited by the explosion.

"No, not that one," said Ollivander. "Let us try another one."

He went through three more no-shows before coming upon one which seemed to like Jim. When he waved it, it shone golden yellow at the tip, a sign that it was his wand.

"Ah, yes, that is the one," said Ollivander, "English oak, unicorn hair, 11 inches, and reasonably supple. This wand is very loyal to its owner, as long as its owner is a loyal person himself, and it shows that you have bravery and fidelity. Plus, it is evident that you are an outdoorsman and enjoy the natural world."

"That's right," said Jim, "My father is a ranger. And I also play outdoor Muggle Quidditch, if you know what that is."

Ollivander looked surprised. "I didn't know that Muggles could play Quidditch. Even at my age, I learn something new every day!"

"Well, it's a non-magical, modified kind of Quidditch," admitted Jim, "It doesn't involve flying, but it's still great to play."

Ollivander shook his head. "Well, then, if it makes you and others happy, I am all for it, that's all."

"Thank you," said Jim courteously, "And thanks for the wand. What do I have to pay?"

"These particular wands, I am giving away for nothing," said Ollivander, "Because I know you need them, and you do not have access to Gringott's Bank in these parts."

"Oh, good," Jim said, "I don't have to worry about working for the wand, then."

"I never make my customers do that," Ollivander replied, "If they can't afford their wand, I ask them to leave and come back when they can pay."

Adria interrupted, "With all respect to you both, when you're done chatting, Jim, I'd like to take my turn, and so would everybody else."

"Yes, well, thank you again," said Jim, glancing at Adria and taking his wand.

"Now, I believe you are next, young Adria," said Ollivander.

Adria was surprised by being called "young," her being the oldest of the Paladins and all, but the laughter on her lips died when she remembered that Garrick Ollivander was very old, and might consider even middle-aged women to be young.

She came back to the present when Ollivander offered her a wand. "Go on. Try it out," he urged.

Adria was about to wave the wand at the nearest drawers, but Ollivander suddenly reached out and stopped her. "No, wait! Not that one! Let's try another one."

Adria was slightly bemused by Ollivander's behavior regarding the wands, but she let him offer her a fresh wand. This time, the wand let out a stream of sparkles and firecrackers from the tip as she held it.

"Oh, good!" said Ollivander, "It delights me to see a dogwood wand in the hands of the right owner."

"This is dogwood?" Adria asked curiously.

"Oh, yes," confirmed Ollivander. "Dogwood is one of my favorite wand woods. It matches excellently with somebody who has a playful sense of humor, and who provides it with the scope for excitement and fun. Quirky and mischievous, they nevertheless carry the ability to perform serious magic just as well as playful magic. Of course, they are usually noisy, so you cannot use stealth magic very well with it, and they don't normally work with non-verbal magic."

"I bet I can find lots of fun things to do with this," said Adria with a smile. "What are the rest of its features?"

"Unicorn hair, 11 ¾ inches, and very flexible," Ollivander explained.

"Sounds like I'm going to have fun with this wand, whether I'm using it for funny or serious stuff," said Adria, grinning. "I'd like to show it off to my son, too, if I can."

"That is fine," said Ollivander, "I am sure you'll love it, and him too. Although you shouldn't let him try to use it; the wand chose you, after all, not him."

"Don't worry, Mr. Ollivander," Adria assured him, "I'm a responsible mother. I'll remember that."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Lina and Leticia

**_Ollivander's: Leticia and Lina_**

"I'd like to go next," Lina said to her companions, "I've always been last or almost last so far."

"Go ahead, Lina," said Andrew, "I hope you find something good."

"May the Fates be with you, Paladin," offered Crio.

"I'll go with you," said Leticia, "Magic isn't one of my keener interests, but I want to see what an individual wand can teach me about myself."

"Come on, then," Lina accepted her.

Inside the shop, Ollivander greeted them just as graciously as he had welcomed Jim and Adria. "My fine young ladies," he said, "I think I have something for you, as well."

The wandmaker opened a drawer and handed a wand to Lina. "Perhaps this wand of chestnut wood and unicorn hair will accept you-" But then he snatched it away as it seemed to bubble out fire bubbles, if there was such a thing.

"No! It's quite curious, that a chestnut wand would reject someone in that manner," mused Ollivander. He selected another wand and gave it to her, but it produced similar results.

They went through maybe twenty wands, and everybody else was getting restless and impatient. "I can certainly say that your wand is hard to locate, Ms. Lina," Ollivander said, "But I promise you, you won't leave without a wand."

He brought forth one more box and took out its wand. His eyes widened in alarm as he noticed the wood it was made out of. "My Jove! This is an elder wand! They are very rare, and very difficult to match up with anyone! Still, as long as it is out, you might as well try it. But prepare yourself, in case it gives a terrible recoil."

Lina took the elder wand and waved it in the air. Remarkably, it actually shone with a powerful green light which shone throughout the shop. Lina stared in awe at the wand. So did Ollivander.

"Amazing, and fascinating!" he exclaimed, "That elder wand, phoenix feather core, 11 ½ inches, and slightly springy, has chosen you, Paladin! I wonder if you have an especially special destiny ahead of you."

"What do you mean, Mr. Ollivander?" asked Lina.

"Elder wands," explained Ollivander, "are very rare, and very powerful. They are scornful to stay in the company of one who is not the superior of her competition, and it takes a remarkable wizard or witch to master one, and to continue to possess it for a long time. Only the greatest may use an elder wand, and they are often set up for a special destiny. I think we can expect great things from you, Lina."

Lina blushed slightly. "Well, thanks, Mr. Ollivander," she replied, "I'll take that as a compliment. It might mean that I'm destined to be the One True Hero."

"Possibly," said Ollivander, "I wish you well on your quest."

"May I take my turn now, Mr. Ollivander?" asked Leticia.

"Of course," Ollivander greeted her. "Let us see what sort of wand would best fit a warrior woman such as yourself." He went back to the countless drawers and took out a wand.

"Here, this one might work," he said, handing it to her. She waved it once, and it cast a burst of wind which blew several papers and a paperweight off Ollivander's desk.

"No, definitely not!" he remarked. He took back the wand and offered her another one, but just before she could wave it, Ollivander shouted "No!" and took it away.

"There. I cannot imagine what sort of damage that wand might have done in your hands," he said, quite shaken.

He chose one more, and handed it over. This time, the wand agreed with Leticia, quite happily.

"What kind of wand is this, sir?" she inquired.

"Larch, unicorn hair, 13 ¾ inches, and solid," said Ollivander. "Apparently, you have some sort of hidden skills that possession of this wand might bring out in you, because these wands have hidden talents and unexpected effects."

Leticia though for a moment. "Well, I'm pretty good at strategy, especially in battles and games. Maybe this wand will help me develop those skills better during the Quest. And the wand is quite beautiful to look at, too."

"Yes," said Ollivander, "Larch wood has a very warm color, and is naturally attractive. I believe that wand will be a fairly good tool for magic use in your quest, young Leticia."

"I don't doubt that, either," said Leticia, gazing at her wand as she walked on outside the shop.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
